


Seven Deadly Sins

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seven Deadly Sins" was Prompt 29 in the <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/146390.html#cutid1">2011 Orlijah Month</a>.  These are a series of drabbles for each sin, some LOTR RPF, some LOTR AU, ranging from P to N17.  Other characters may be involved.  WARNING: Some of these drabbles include violence and abuse.  Readers comments at source.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: A work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

**I ♥ Fags**  
(Wrath)

Orlando's was the first squad car at the alley, only because the toughs fleeing it had drawn his eye. So he was the first to find the young man behind the dumpster, the first to turn him over. He'd recognized him then, what had once been the nice-looking, blue-eyed homeless kid who'd shown up on the streets only a few months before. 

Later, when his Taser had ensured the punk beneath his hands wouldn't leave this alley like he had the other, Orlando set his knife tip on the man's forehead and began to write.

 

**Fool’s Gold**  
(Greed)

He is twenty-two when they first meet, and they fall frantically into bed and love. But his ambition gets in the way and it ends. 

He is thirty when they meet again, living with another, still ambitious, now successful. And when they fall frantically into bed this time, it’s for old times’ sake and because he’s missed what they’d once had. But after a while, he realizes he doesn’t.

When they meet next, he is forty-five, with a family and jet, and this time he fucks without preamble or promise because he always gets what he wants, regardless of cost. 

 

**The Banker**  
(Sloth)

Elijah knows better than to disturb Orli when he’s made a call at the card table and it’s gotten really quiet. Sometimes he’ll wait the better part of an hour before Orlando waves him over, whispering behind his hand that he could use a front, his luck’s turned bad, or good, or what-the-fuck-ever.

Elijah’s learned to be discreet when passing his earnings along, although he doesn’t get why, not really. After all, he’s the one taking it in the ass. The way he sees it, Orlando likes to be kept only when it appears he’s the one doing the keeping.

 

**A Star is Born**  
(Pride)

They’re screening FOTR for cast and crew, and Elijah’s already in tears. As usual, the guys rag him about how he’ll cry during kitten commercials, and he’s okay with that. That’s him being him.

Dom thinks it’s because Gandalf followed the Balrog into the flames and because Elijah’s bereft on the rocks of Moria. (“Bit easier having a weep watching it than doing it,” he snickers into Elijah’s left ear.) But it’s the sorrow on the elf’s face that moves Elijah. That and the camera’s love. 

He turns to Orlando, smiling through his tears, and Orlando -- beautiful, oblivious -- smiles back.

 

**Democracy**  
(Lust)

Orlando gives Elijah’s hair a sharp tug. “Come here,” he breathes.

He looks down the length of himself while Elijah pulls off, and there’s a whole palette of emotions mixing with each other over Elijah's flushed features, including one tiny flicker of annoyance. 

“You sure?” Elijah husks through lips that shine with a bit of this and a bit of that. “Because I think I’ve got it pretty well covered.” 

A million synapses snarl in one mad instant of desire, and Orlando’s cock pulses within the nail-shredded hand holding it. 

“Yes,” Elijah decrees, looking down and kissing the head. “Out-voted.”

 

**Vultures**  
(Envy)

The soft light of the computer screen washes Orlando’s face in the darkened room. He keeps searching, and every time he finds a new video, he hits replay, again and again. 

Why can’t he have it that easy? Elijah was fucking _Frodo,_ for chrissakes. Orlando watches as Elijah engages with them, as if every bullshit, idiotic question they ask is interesting. He knows he’s been just as pleasant, just as forthcoming. Yet there is always a point when their cameras quit flashing, when they thank Elijah (fucking _thank_ him!) and then they respectfully walk away and simply...leave him...alone. 

 

**Swine Herders**  
(Gluttony)

“Jesus, hurry,” Elijah pleads, head whipping from side to side on the sheets.

Orlando smirks and takes his sweet time slicking up. You’d think the kid had poison ivy up his ass, the way he’s been needing it scratched clear through to his tonsils all evening long.

“Little piggy,” Orlando slurs, pressing his fists into the mattress either side of Elijah’s head and sliding home. Oh, yeah, _fuck._

“Here.” Karl dips in and draws a finger up Orlando’s spine, passing him the joint Dom has just rolled. He smiles as Elijah’s eyes flutter back. “Leave some of that for me.”


End file.
